One More Day
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: With Ebon in jail, he is left in his thoughts. His thoughts about Shiv. And how Their relationship went past being a crew looking to make an image. Through that awkward phase of sexuality and doubt. Then the wonderful things after.


Psycho Chan's Note: Found something else for Ebon and Shiv! Yay! Its twelve fifty am and I'm on my second cup of coffee and still my first bag of chocolate covered coffee beans. Best things in the world…next to Static Shock…and Yaoi…and my lovely girlfriend…and Static Shock…I'm just gonna warn you though…it's a little…off for a love song…but this is Ebon and Shiv…and I like their love…seems like they'd have this kind of connection.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Static Shock*cries* The song belongs to Diamond Rio. Why does everyone else own stuff? Oh yeah…I spend my time doing this…

One More Day

Ebon is in jail. Again. You'd think years of this he'd learn. But no. That man is stubborn as hell. And he always will be. But not as stubborn as his boyfriend, Shiv. That man was as bullheaded as they come. When that punk says no, he means no. Rather it was in bed or to pick up another decapitated teddy bear, he really meant that two lettered word. Running a jet black finger over a scar on his left palm, Ebon relaxes as his memories soothe the anger of being stuck in this cell. Sitting in his bed, Ebon stares at the wall before him. Dull as hell. Guess it wasn't just Shiv who was bored by a single colored wall.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you_

Red. That was Shiv's favorite color. _Blood _red. Ebon figured out that it really was blood red that Shiv liked. Before they admitted they were gay, Ebon had walked into one of the empty rooms Shiv spent most his time in to find him smearing blood on the rotting walls. He was dumbfounded at first, but he watched Shiv work his magic at decorating the spare room. He had killed a raccoon and two cats for the blood. Ebon saw the hacked up bodies of the animals by the teen's tiny feet, little daggers still sticking out of their hides. He could only tell what they were by the bloodstained coats. Ivan looks back at it now and realizes that he probably should have been creeped out. However, watching those narrow hips sway left to right was hypnotizing. So was the callous cackle escaping the Asian.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again, I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, one more day with you_

Never will Ebon forget the night he first took Shiv's body. He was sitting on a futon he had just laid out for bed while writing in a small notebook when Shiv entered the room. Ebon had started scolding the teenager for returning so late after disappearing without permission. _Started_. The second the dark man looked up to face the other man he nearly stopped breathing. Shiv stood less than three feet away from him, covered in blood. Shiv told him he was jumped by these three guys but he took care of it. He even rid of the bodies on his own, a proud look on his face ever clear by the sinister grin he had on his oriental face. However, Ebon didn't care about that. He just stared blankly at the shorter man. His white wife beater was stained with the crimson wonder, blood splatters on his red pants and coat. Shiv even had blood speckled across his face. Ebon had found himself painfully erect, and in his sudden lust, had tossed the smaller body to the futon, ravaging the light skinned body immediately with a hungry mouth and eager hands. The fact that that blood was still warm under his fingertips drove him insane. But it was the warmth of Shiv's body was what got him hooked. _Addicted_.

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love you's_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

The most awkward moment in their relationship was probably the first time they were caught. Ebon had broken out of prison and met up with Shiv. The moment the two were in arm's reach, they were clawing at one another's clothes and kissing one another hard. They had done this in the ally outside of the metahuman bar. RubberBandMan was searching for his brother, stepping into that said ally. He screamed when he saw his older brother, who had Shiv out of his pants and pinned against the brick wall. Shiv's lean legs were wrapped around Ebon's dark body as he clawed at his shoulders. Muffled moans were heard from Shiv every time Ivan's body met with his. Hearing the surprised cry, Shiv had pulled away from the heated kiss and nibbles sharply to see the mortified hero. Ebon only stopped his thrusting when Shiv's face turned bright red, then turned to see his hero of a brother gaping at them in shock. People had seen them do this plenty of times, but this was the first time someone _important _had seen them.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again, I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, one more day with you_

Ebon will also never forget the day he figured out he had an unusual fetish. One day, Shiv was randomly wearing the firefighter outfit he stole while the Joker was hanging out in Dakota. He ran over to show his boyfriend the dully colored outfit. Finding the ebony man in the main room, Shiv giggled as he showed off his pride and joy for the day. Ebon again stared at him, somehow in awe. Intrigued, he demanded Shiv to complete the look. Nodding, Shiv stuck out his hand and made an axe with his powers, tossing it over his shoulder like he had seen on TV. After a couple of poses, Shiv found himself on the trashed couch with a very horny Ebon on top of him. Turned out, Ebon has a uniform fetish.

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

A smile forms on Ebon's face as he lays down on his stiff bed. He closes his eyes as a final memory fills his being. The day he first told Shiv he loved him.

Thinking about how the Asian in the other room made him, dare he think it, happy, Ebon had look at his wall, staring into space, wondering how to tell him about his love. Then it hit him. With the two of them, nothing was more romantic than fresh blood. And when you're expressing your love, who's flesh should you use? Duh, your own. Fishing out a knife from his dark pants, Ebon cuts open his left hand, shivering as blood flows down to his fingertips. Swiftly, he simply wrote 'I love you' in his elegant handwriting. He hated his handwriting. The man wrote impeccable cursive, having a lot of practice from all the poetry he wrote on his free time. Satisfied, the man steps back to view his work. Perfect. Calling Shiv in moments later, Ebon finds himself a bit nervous as the bronze teen steps into the room, seeing him blushing as he read the fresh blood. The two stood only for a moment before Shiv sauntered over to his lover, not bothered by the blood that dripped from the dark hand. In fact, Shiv made a small knife and cut into his own hand, slicing his naturally tanned skinned. He scribbled 'I love you too' on the wall in his pathetic chicken scratch he called writing. The two joined hands and lips, their blood smearing together down their wrists and arms.

Ebon smiles as he remembered these times. Life has been bearable since he first took Shiv. Bringing his left hand to his lips, Ivan kisses the scar from his declaration of his love. He'd be out soon enough. Then he'd work on making a better life for the both of them.


End file.
